There are many diseases/disorders that are inflammatory in their nature. One of the major problems associated with existing treatments of inflammatory conditions is a lack of efficacy and/or the prevalence of side effects (real or perceived).
Inflammatory diseases that affect the population include asthma, inflammatory bowel disease, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, rhinitis, conjunctivitis and dermatitis.
Inflammation is also a common cause of pain. Inflammatory pain may arise for numerous reasons, such as infection, surgery or other trauma. Moreover, several diseases including malignancies and cardiovascular diseases are known to have inflammatory components adding to the symptomatology of the patients.
Asthma is a disease of the airways that contains elements of both inflammation and bronchoconstriction. Treatment regimens for asthma are based on the severity of the condition. Mild cases are either untreated or are only treated with inhaled R-agonists which affect the bronchoconstriction element, whereas patients with more severe asthma typically are treated regularly with inhaled corticosteroids which to a large extent are anti-inflammatory in their nature.
Another common disease of the airways with inflammatory and bronchoconstrictive components is chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). The disease is potentially lethal, and the morbidity and mortality from the condition is considerable. At present, there is no known pharmacological treatment capable of changing the course of the disease.
The cyclooxygenase (COX) enzyme exists in two forms, one that is constitutively expressed in many cells and tissues (COX-1), and one that in most cells and tissues is induced by pro-inflammatory stimuli, such as cytokines, during an inflammatory response (COX-2).
COXs metabolise arachidonic acid to the unstable intermediate prostaglandin H2 (PGH2). PGH2 is further metabolized to other prostaglandins including PGE2, PGF2α, PGD2, prostacyclin and thromboxane A2. These arachidonic acid metabolites are known to have pronounced physiological and pathophysiological activity including pro-inflammatory effects. PGE2 in particular is known to be a strong pro-inflammatory mediator, and is also known to induce fever and pain. Consequently, numerous drugs have been developed with a view to inhibiting the formation of PGE2, including “NSAIDs” (non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs) and “coxibs” (selective COX-2 inhibitors). These drugs act predominantly by inhibition of COX-1 and/or COX-2, thereby reducing the formation of PGE2.
However, the inhibition of COXs has the disadvantage that it results in the reduction of the formation of all metabolites downstream of PGH2, some of which are known to have beneficial properties. In view of this, drugs which act by inhibition of COXs are therefore known/suspected to cause adverse biological effects. For example, the non-selective inhibition of COXs by NSAIDs may give rise to gastrointestinal side-effects and affect platelet and renal function. Even the selective inhibition of COX-2 by coxibs, whilst reducing such gastrointestinal side-effects, is believed to give rise to cardiovascular problems.
An alternative treatment of inflammatory diseases that does not give rise to the above-mentioned side effects would thus be of real benefit in the clinic. In particular, a drug that inhibits (preferably selectively) the transformation of PGH2 to the pro-inflammatory mediator PGE2 might be expected to reduce the inflammatory response in the absence of a corresponding reduction of the formation of other, beneficial arachidonic acid metabolites. Such inhibition would accordingly be expected to alleviate the undesirable side-effects mentioned above.
PGH2 may be transformed to PGE2 by prostaglandin E synthases (PGES). Two microsomal prostaglandin E synthases (mPGES-1 and mPGES-2), and one cytosolic prostaglandin E synthase (cPGES) have been described.
The leukotrienes (LTs) are formed from arachidonic acid by a set of enzymes distinct from those in the COX/PGES pathway. Leukotriene B4 is known to be a strong proinflammatory mediator, while the cysteinyl-containing leukotrienes C4, D4 and E4 (CysLTs) are mainly very potent bronchoconstrictors and have thus been implicated in the pathobiology of asthma.
The biological activities of the CysLTs are mediated through two receptors designated CysLT1 and CysLT2. As an alternative to steroids, leukotriene receptor antagonists (LTRas) have been developed in the treatment of asthma. These drugs may be given orally, but do not control inflammation satisfactorily. The presently used LTRas are highly selective for CysLT1. It may be hypothesised that better control of asthma, and possibly also COPD, may be attained if the activity of both of the CysLT receptors could be reduced. This may be achieved by developing unselective LTRas, but also by inhibiting the activity of proteins, e.g. enzymes, involved in the synthesis of the CysLTs. Among these proteins, 5-lipoxygenase, 5-lipoxygenase-activating protein (FLAP), and leukotriene C4 synthase may be mentioned. A FLAP inhibitor would also decrease the formation of the proinflammatory LTB4.
mPGES-1, FLAP and leukotriene C4 synthase belong to the membrane-associated proteins in the eicosanoid and glutathione metabolism (MAPEG) family. Other members of this family include the microsomal glutathione S-transferases (MGST1, MGST2 and MGST3). For a review, c.f. P.-J. Jacobsson et al in Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 161, S20 (2000). It is well known that compounds prepared as antagonists to one of the MAPEGs may also exhibit inhibitory activity towards other family members, c.f. J. H Hutchinson et al in J. Med. Chem. 38, 4538 (1995) and D. Claveau et al in J. Immunol. 170, 4738 (2003). The former paper also describes that such compounds may also display notable cross-reactivity with proteins in the arachidonic acid cascade that do not belong to the MAPEG family, e.g. 5-lipoxygenase.
Thus, agents that are capable of inhibiting the action of mPGES-1, and thus reducing the formation of the specific arachidonic acid metabolite PGE2, are likely to be of benefit in the treatment of inflammation. Further, agents that are capable of inhibiting the action of the proteins involved in the synthesis of the leukotrienes are also likely to be of benefit in the treatment of asthma and COPD.
In addition to their anti-inflammatory effect, mPGES-1 inhibitors are also known to be of potential use in treating or preventing a neoplasia, for example as described in international patent application WO 2007/124589. The rationale behind this may stem from the fact that the production of PGE2 is believed to promote the formation, growth and/or metastasis of neoplasias. As mPGES-1 is often expressed with COX-2 in benign and cancerous neoplasias, the inhibition of mPGES-1 (rather than COX-2) may cause the reduction of PGE2 and therefore mPGES-1 inhibitors may be useful the treatment of benign or malignant neoplasias. The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
The synthesis of various benzimidazoles has been disclosed by Carpenter et al in the Journal of Combinatorial Chemistry (2006), 8(6), 907-914. However, no apparent medical use has been ascribed to such compounds.